Two Weeks With Team Crafted
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan are all close friends with Team Crafted outside their video life. The twelve decide on a vacation in Galaxy City but things get a little messy... join them on this adventure packed vacation full of humor, budder, parties and silliness in "Two Weeks With Team Crafted"!
1. Plane Arrival

**A/N: Hey peoplez! New story comin' at ya right here!**

**So, if you noticed that A Whole Five Years was deleted and you're wondering why I'll tell ya.**

**It was deleted because I didn't want it to go on hiatus like that other story.**

**So anyway, this story will be focused around Team Crafted (let's pretend their still here) and Team Six (The Magic Animal Club plus Dan).**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter One: Plane Arrival_

_**Galaxy Airport, 4: 30 PM**_

"Do I _have _to go? I like kicking' Mitch's butt in Hunger Games 'n' all but seeing him in person? Nah…" Salem groaned as Amy dragged her inside the Galaxy City Airport.

"Trust me, it'll be fun!" she replied cheerfully.

Once they get inside they see Stampy, Squid and Lee by the gate.

"Hey guys!" Amy called.

"Hi Amy. Salem not wanting to come?" Squid says.

"I, for one think she has a thing for Mitch…" Lee said in a posh accent. Everyone laughed. Suddenly there were footsteps on the quartz floors, directed toward them.

"Sorry I was late guys. Trayaurus blew up the Testing Chamber" Dan pants.

"No worries. The plane doesn't land in about…" Squid glances at a nearby clock "Five seconds"

"Great. So, who's excited?"

"Me!" Stampy and Squid and Lee chorused.

"Why? This is _Team Crafted _we're talking about here. The squid hater, the emo guy, that space dude and not to mention the guy with sunglasses…" Salem rants, obviously not wanting to meet TheBajanCanadian.

"Hey, that's only in his videos!" Squid protests.

"And Deadlox is _not _an emo. He's a cat person anyway" Stampy crosses his arms reluctantly.

"…And TrueMU's fun to be around" Amy points out.

"Ssundee's showcased mods I haven't before. I'm looking forward to that!" says Dan excitedly.

"What about you, Lee?" Squid asks.

"I think Jerome's pretty cool… He uses an axe all the time and I sue a _pick_axe. We have similarities" he states casually,

"Hey, didn't Squid say the plane from LA is landing in five seconds?" Stampy asks.

"Oops. I meant five _minutes." _

"Speaking of planes from Los Angeles…" Lee points to the gate, which was bustling with Minecrafters.

Squid holds a sign high in the air with the words, "SkythekidRS" on it.

"Is that really necessary?" Amy asks.

"What if he gets lost?"

"That is very likely" Salem mumbles.

After a few minutes they heard a familiar voice.

"Guys!" Sky yells "Sorry for the wait, I got lost. If it wasn't for your sign I would've checked the ladies latrines!"

"Nice to see you again, mate" Squid says, putting away the sign.

"You too, dude"

"Now, because of Sky's _tardiness _Ty's plane is landing in three" Dan says, sarcastically looking at his wrist.

"The plane from Arizona?" Sky asks, surprised.

"Yep"

"In that case, let's call the others to meet us at the hotel" Amy says, delightfully.

_**Gate C8, 5: 49 PM**_

"My legs feel like jelly…!" Sky moans in fake agony.

"You are so out of shape"

"Don't remind me" the group sit down on some nearby benches whilst waiting for Deadlox's plane.

"Piglox!" Sky suddenly shrieks. As said, the rusty eyed teen was nearing his way towards the seven.

"Hey, guys" he says casually.

"Yay! Let's go back to the hotel; we can call the others now!" Amy exclaims as the group of eight exit the airport.

_**Galactic Voyage Hotel, 6: 03 PM**_

"I'm so bored!" Sky exclaims, lying upside down on the arm chair.

"Tell me about it" Squid states.

"Okay, so the feeling of boredom is like waiting for your friends to come from the Notch-darn airport over to whatever the Nether this hotel is called…"

"That's exactly what I feel!" they laugh.

The friends had bought six rooms in total for two people from each team. Sky and Squid were in one room, Stampy was lounging with Ty Lee was going to be sharing with Jerome, Dan and Ian soon to be roommates.

Amy and Salem were sitting together in the last room, talking.

"So… You like Mitch, don't you?" Amy giggles playfully.

"No! He's a friend; I don't fancy him in the slightest"

"Sure you do…"

"Amy, you're making a big mistake!" Salem grabs a pillow and hurls it towards her sister. She gasps dramatically,

"Salem, how could you?"

They laugh and have pillow fights until the plane from Canada and wherever the heck Ian was from, landed.


	2. Breakfast and Catching Up

_Chapter Two: Breakfast and Catching Up_

_**Galaxy City Airport, 10: 45 PM**_

TrueMU stepped out of the plane, carrying a wheelie bag behind him. Once exiting his gate, he looked around for Sky or Deadlox.

Sighing in frustration, Jason whipped out his phone and contacted Sky.

"**Oh, hey dude" **Sky says over the phone.

"Don't 'hey dude' me! I've been looking around for you guys for twenty minutes! Where are you?"

"**Oh, yeah! Jason, meet us at the hotel called Galactic Voyage. If not then I guess we'll have to send the squid over"**

"**Hey!" **he heard another voice ring over.

"Can you send someone, please?"

"**All right. Someone will be over in a minute"**

_**Time Skip  
>Galactic Voyage Hotel, 11: 00 PM<strong>_

Sky and Jason sat in the cab in silence as they approached their destination.

"So… Didja call Mitch or the Fluffy?" Sky asks, breaking the silence. Jason sighs and replies.

"Yeah, they said their plane'll be landing tonight around five AM"

"Cool…"

_**Inside the Hotel…**_

"Hey, guys the space dude's here!" Sky announces, everyone turns their attention towards said person.

Amy is the first one to run up and hug him.

"Hi, it's great to see you! How's it been?" Amy asks, letting him go.

"It's been good. You?"

"Never been lovelier! I get to spend a whole _two weeks _with my friends!" she squeals in delight.

"Yeah. _Friends…_" Salem comments.

_**With Stampy and Deadlox**_

"So how's stuff goin'?" Ty asks, blowing his hair out of his face.

"Not much, recorded some videos, did some other things. The usual. How are your cats?"

"They're doing fine. I asked the Mudkip to look after them for me"

"That why Quentin's not coming?"

"Yep"

_**Along With Squid and Sky**_

Sky is staring mindlessly at his phone with earbuds shoved in his non-existent ears. He laughs at one point and takes them out.

"Hey, Squid?" he asks the person, er, squid sitting next to him.

"What?" he turns to the Budder God.

"Remember when I used to hate squids for real?" Sky questions, a grin on his face.

"Uh, yeah. We were the worst enemies back then. So?"

"I'm just really surprised how we're literally _friends _now"

"Tell me about it…" he yawns.

"We should probably head to bed"

"UNTAMABLE!" Squid suddenly screams and startrs running around the house.

"He needs to spend less time with me…"

_**The Next Morning…  
>9: 36 AM<strong>_

A hand reaches out and pokes Salem on the cheek. The person giggles. One more time, _'Poke!'._

"Stop…" Salem groans. The figure just giggles again and pokes her again. Salem finally wakes up suddenly and points her Diamond Sword in the person's face.

"Mitch?"

"Oh, poop…" he breaks into a sprint.

"You get back here!" they break into a wild goose chase, causing everyone else to wake up, despite being in all the other rooms.

"What is that?" Stampy asks as he climbs out of bed, puts his boots on and pokes his head out the door, only to be greeted by being knocked to the floor.

"Breakfast call…"

_**Cafeteria Lounge, 10: 00 AM**_

"Yay, Cake!" Stampy cheers as he sees the treat in front of him.

"Rotten flesh, yay!" Squid cheers as the not so tasty treat appears in front of him.

"Why rotten flesh?" Jerome asks as the rest of the food comes in.

"I got used to eating it on my Sky Grid" he replied.

In all, Sky got his buttered toast with eggs (the waitress did not understand what his way of saying gold was), Jerome got cooked fish, Mitch got the usual steak and porckchops with potatoes on the side, Salem had the same, Amy got carrots and beetroots with some apples, Ty got bread with melons and apples.

All in all, it was a great breakfast.

Except that they sort of, maybe, kind of started a food fight.


	3. More Arrivals

_Chapter Three: More Arrivals  
><em>**_Galactic Voyage Hotel  
>11: 23 AM<em>**

"How did that food fight even start, anyway?" Salem asks as she picked a fork out of her hair.

"Don't know how it happened but it destroyed my brand new suit…" Jerome replied, frowning as fish and milk dripped from his clothes.

"You can say that again" Lee held up his Diamond Leggings and Boots.

"Hey, isn't Ian supposed to be picked up from the airport by now?" Sky said looking at the clock.

"Oh, poop someone's gotta go before we head out!" Dan said worriedly.

"I think Sky's the only one who can drive" Squid says.

"I didn't bring a car on the plane" he replies casually.

"I got it! You can borrow the Cars Mod from me" Dan says.

"That's guy's got everything…"

()()()

So we close in on Sky and Ssundee as they drive past a gas station and head their way toward the hotel. They sat in awkward silence.

"So…" Sky began.

"So…?" Ssundee repeats.

"Sorry about laughing at you when you fell into the wter fountain and lost your glasses" he answers sheepishly.

"Well, ya could've _helped _you know!"

"Yeah, but you went all derpy, and I just couldn't resist!" he began to laugh thinking back at the memory. Then he stops when Ian glares at him.

"You're lucky we're here" he grumbles, Sky park the car and removes the mod from the server.

()()()

Once inside, Dan and Ian started mingling almost immediately, while the others did the same.

"How was the ride?" Squid asks with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, Ian fell into the water fountain and lost his glasses, I laughed at him while he went derpy but I helped hi out and now he's mad at me for helping him, I mean who does _that?!_" Sky explains, leaving out a few details.

"A lot of people do, actually" he replied.

"Well then…"

**A/N: Well then indeed, Sky. Anyway, if you're wondering, "Why is this person coming back from two months of isolation with a short chapter?" the reason why is because this story was only meant to be a short five or so chaptered story focusing on how the personalities of these two teams clash.**

**Until next time, friends.**

**Oh yeah, I hit four thousand views to my profile page!**


	4. Last Two Days and Counting

**A/N: Guess what peoplez? I'm gonna be trying to update everyday if I can! Also, for those of you who don't know. I've been nominated for Best Minecraft Author on Joey McCrea's profile! Shout out to him!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Four: Last Two Days and Counting_

The last almost two weeks went by in a rush. They were filled with, fighting, talking, getting kicked out of Galactic Voyage, pranking, a birthday, five million subscribers and proposal.

So far, it was pretty normal.

At the moment, everyone was in the lobby of the new hotel they had checked out. It was called The Hotel of Slumber, ironically.

"I'm still going to try and sue these people for ripping off _my _hotel!" Stampy exclaims in a pouty way.

"What if the owner's a fan? Then you'd be suing one of your fans" Deadly says plainly.

"An eighteen year old is smarter than me" he replied in playful disbelief.

"He's smarter than me too" Sky smiled.

"You may check into your rooms now" the lady at the desk said politely. Only eleven were going inside, Stampy decided to have a chat with the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me, but I have a complaint..."

()()()

Once they had all reached their room, as always, they started to talk to each other again.

"So, the past two weeks have been eventful" Squid states while channel surfing.

"Yeah. You just turned twenty four, I'm getting married and am expecting a kid..." Sky spins around in his wheelie chair.

"I also can't believe we're leaving the day after tomorrow"

"I know"

Squid sighs, "Two days and counting..."

**A/N: Like I said before, this story was only _meant _to have short chapters. This is probably the second-to-last chapter.**

**I'll tell you almost something like seven good things and one bad thing.**

**1. Sky proposed to Alesa and is having a kid in seven months. Congratulations!  
><strong>**2. Stampy reached five millions subscribers, congratulations again!  
><strong>**3. It was Squid's birthday on Thursday (I think)!  
><strong>**4. I'm thinking about uploading A Whole Five Years again. I have all the events planned out except the ending.  
><strong>**5. I found out a Mexican holiday is on my birthday, "Dia de los Muertos" (Day of the Dead).  
><strong>**6. I have two amazing story ideas I'm planning to post! (They both include alternate counterparts)**

**And the bad news: I probably won't update till Monday. That's not so bad, is it?**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: I feel like this story was rushed… But then again, it _was _something I planned to do as a tester.**

**By the way, go check out my profile I updated it! Also, feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated. (That's a fancy way to say, "REVIEW PLZ!").**

**Enjoy!**

_Epilogue  
><em>**_Galaxy City Airport, 2: 38 AM  
><em>****_Sunday_**

"I guess this is goodbye…" Stampy trailed off, looking sadly to the other six.

"I guess so…" Deadlox replies with a sadder frown than usual.

"I had fun on this little trip" Squid says."It had budder in it so I guess it _was _pretty great" Sky replied.

"Besides that food fight we had in the last hotel" Lee reminds, making everyone chuckle.

"True dat…" Jerome laughs.

"I had a great time with you Jason" Amy says cheerfully.

"Me too, Amy"

"You wanna play on the new Pink Lucky Block mod sometime?" Dan asks his Crafted counter part.

"Sure…"

Everyone turns their heads toward Salem. She seemed subtle.

"What?" she looks up.

"We've said _our _goodbyes. It's time for you to say _yours_" Amy replied. Salem paused. She looked over at Mitch, who was grinning like an idiot. Idiotic enough to make her crack.

"Mitchell Hughes, it's been an amusing trip this. But I now bid you farewell" everyone was taken aback by Salem's playful formality.

"Right back at ya, biggums"

()()()

**_Airplane 001720  
><em>****_3: 17 AM_**

Salem stared out at the starry black night in front of her, thinking over her goodbye to the Canadian.

"That was real sweet of you…" Amy said, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?"

"Your goodbye to Mitch"

"What about it?"

"You said it such a formal way, you're never formal"

"Pfft… So what?"

"So… That's means you guys definitely _don't _hate each other"

"Just 'cause I said bye doesn't mean we're not hating each other anymore"

"Whatever, I still think you guys don't hate each other _anymore_"

Salem playfully punched her shoulder, "Shut up…"

They both laughed.

**The End**


End file.
